


I Put a Spell on You, and Now You're Mine

by Tiggy



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggy/pseuds/Tiggy
Summary: After the fifth time Ben succumbs to a love spell Mal puts her foot down.





	I Put a Spell on You, and Now You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Miss_Wraith for looking this over!

The first time Ben gets whammied by a love potion, Mal has no one to blame but herself. Even if she felt like her heart was being ripped in two, a heart she didn’t even know she had, there was nothing she could do about it. Mother and her plan came first. The least she could do was to make sure that he had the antidote. Taking over the world with her mother would be bad enough, but leaving him in love with her, after she what she was about to do to him and his kingdom?

Even Mal couldn’t bring herself to be that cruel.

The second time was, of course, Uma. Always in Mal’s shadow, she was a poor copycat who wanted what Mal had. Obviously nobody had told her that Mal had used a love spell first. 

The third time was an accident. Luckily it was just Jane, trying out her magic, because if it had been anyone else Mal would have gone dragon first and asked questions later.

The fourth time was an accident as well. At least, that’s what Carlos told Mal, and his eyes shone with sincerity as he did so. The effect was hampered by the sight of Ben with his arms wrapped around Carlos’ neck making cooing noises into the fake fur lining the other boy’s collar. Carlos had what looked like a blender crossed with a portable fan clutched in his arms, still smoking ominously.

Mal made sure to get a lot of pictures. Purely to help Carlos to document his technological experiments, of course.

The fifth time it happens, Mal puts her foot down. 

“Mal! Hey, Mal!” Ben skidded to a stop outside Mal’s locker as she was putting her books away for the day. He was out of breath, flushed and looking distinctly disheveled, as if he’d run all the way from Tourney practice. Mal didn’t get what was so great about being sweaty and grass-stained, but she had to admit it was a good look for the young king.

“Yes?” she drawled back, lips twitching.

Ben just smiled sweetly at her for a moment before replying, “I was just thinking of the most wonderful, funny, gorgeous girl I know.”

She scoffed, turning her face towards the open locker, fidgeting with her notebooks. She remembered all of the old, torn picture books her mother made her read as a child, about true love and happily-ever-afters. The prince and princesses had gazed deeply into each other’s eyes at the end of each tale, as they confessed their love for one another. Once upon a time, Mal would have gagged and taken great pleasure in ripping the page in half, separating the prince and princess before setting each one aflame, or dipping it in acid. Now, with her own King gazing at her with his heart in his eyes, she didn’t feel like gagging. It was all she could do to suppress the blush in her cheeks. 

The Mal of six months ago would have been disgusted. ‘The Mal of six months ago can go jump in the Enchanted Lake,’ she thought, amused.

Ben was different than any guy she’d met on the Isle. He was sweet and genuinely nice. Sometimes he went way over the top, but he took her suggestion that he just… tone it down once in awhile, just a little bit, with an ability to laugh at himself that she admired. 

He really was the perfect boyfriend.

“So, what do you think of Freddie? I mean, she’s just amazing, right? That hair, that smile… I could get lost in her eyes.”

‘Oh look,’ she thought, ‘the desire to gag is back!’

She slammed her locker shut, eyes narrow and glowing.

“Ben, dear, let’s go have a word with Freddie.”

After leaving Ben with a well scolded voodoo priestess, and Evie to make sure she followed through, Mal sought out Cogsworth for some much needed intervention.

With a few soft, well placed words into King Ben’s closest adviser's ears (Cogsworth may be stuffy and officious, but at least he got shit done) Ben’s dorm room had new plumbing though magically placed pipes that led directly to the Enchanted Lake. 

With Evie and Dizzy's help in designing an amulet that Mal could enchant to ward off unwanted affection, and Carlos, Freddie and Jane promising no more use of dubious magic or tech experiments if Ben was in the vicinity, Mal figured she had all of her bases covered. 

Finally, she could have Ben all to herself.


End file.
